Jelsa Frostiness
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: They meet by pure chance. On a particularly cold December evening, their paths of fate seem to cross, coincidentally… Or is it? This girl from Arendelle is not only gifted with a power just like his, but she can see and hear him too. So he decides to keep an eye on her, in case she would need him. Little does he know that this decision will change everything... -Jelsa collection.
1. Meeting by Chance

**A/N: Yay, my first Jelsa fanfic. I really wasn't sure if I should write a long one-shot with three scenes of them meeting, or divide it into three one-shots instead. I chose for the latter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

_~ His cobalt-blue eyes widened in pure disbelief. "Wait a minute… You can hear me?" ~_

* * *

They met by pure chance. On a particularly cold December evening, their paths of fate seemed to cross, coincidentally…

Or was it?

Jack had been wandering around aimlessly somewhere in the snowy Arendelle, before deciding to take a small break. That was when he had noticed a castle…and an open window. And of course, his curiosity had to be sated.

It led to a huge bedroom with a little crib in it. Judging by the color of the furniture, the bedroom had to belong to a baby girl. Jack decided that it wouldn't hurt to take a quick look; nobody could see him, so he didn't have to worry about getting caught by the parents or guards (this place looked like it would have guards and maids and other fancy things). And who could blame him for wanting to take a look when the window was already open?

Jack climbed through the window, freezing the glass and the frame where his limbs touched the spot. The white-haired young man even left little tufts of snow as footprints (though they melted as quickly as they had appeared).

He leaned against his scepter, admiring the baby in the crib, as an "Aww" escaped his lips. Jack's cold, pale lips curled upwards into a warm smile, before he admitted, "Look at you. You really are cute, little one."

The baby girl gave a delighted cry at that, as if to say, "Thank you!"

His cobalt-blue eyes widened in pure disbelief. "Wait a minute… You can hear me?"

She could probably see him too, since her eyes didn't leave his (or were his eyes playing tricks on him?).

He ran a hand through his spiky locks, wondering how in the world that was even possible (she followed his every move with her big blue eyes, which seemed to be full of wonder). Normally, no one could see him. For some unknown reason, however, she was an exception to that rule.

Jack looked at the little bundle of joy, while playing with her tiny hands. Her fingers curled around his pinky, as if asking him to stay for a bit longer. She could have been a relative of his, maybe even his baby sister, what with her white-blonde hair and pale skin. Only their eyes were slightly different; the baby's eyes matched the color of the sky, but his were a darker and deeper shade of blue, like the ocean. Whoever she was, the girl probably came from a very healthy, maybe even royal family, especially since she lived in a huge castle.

Before he could give that more thought, the bedroom door opened and a pretty brunette woman entered the room. With every step she took, her silky, emerald-green dress fluttered around her like a curtain. Judging by the crown she was wearing, she had to be a queen, or at least a very rich duchess. As expected, she didn't seem to be alarmed by the fact that a total stranger was standing in her daughter's bedroom. After all, he was invisible to her.

"Your Majesty," Jack said, while bowing lightly.

She walked right through him in response, making the baby laugh.

"Oh Elsa, are you still awake at this hour?" the woman cooed lovingly. "What's gotten you so cheery now, hmm?"

She picked up the child, who squeed in mirth. It was quite obvious that these two were mother and daughter. Still, Elsa's questioning blue eyes were fixated on Jack, and she turned her body so that she could still look at him from over her mother's shoulder.

Jack instantly started making weird faces, to which little Elsa replied with another round of laughter. However, when she stretched her tiny arms out to him, as if trying to grab him, something highly unexpected happened; a single snowflake appeared in midair, between her hands, and it flew right towards him.

His eyes widened at the sight. "What the…"

It hadn't been him who had done that, that much was certain. Could it be that this baby possessed the same power he had?

"But that's…"

Not impossible, apparently. Even so, the thought of a Jaclyn Frost was too weird for words.

Needless to say, Jack decided to visit this Elsa more often from now on, if only to keep an eye on her. If she really could do the things he could do, he had to make sure that she didn't turn into a villain as she grew up.

* * *

**A/N: It might take a month before I update, but I hope you understand. :)**

**Next Chapter: _Jack's heart nearly broke into a thousand pieces when he saw the little girl, now four years old, holding her head in her arms. Her little shoulders were shaking; she was probably crying._**


	2. More Fun

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating this sooner! Unfortunately, I can't promise any changes.**

**Thanks: Nicky Azure, Generalhyna, Guest, Linessa4ever, Lmb111514, Karrot22, vicjoen, relena soulheart, sdphantom10, spellboundreader316, KatieReigns97, BookieAngle, and Shiori Kudo. :)**

* * *

_~ Jack's heart nearly broke into a thousand pieces when he saw the little girl, now five years old, holding her head in her arms. Her little shoulders were shaking uncontrollably; she was probably crying. ~_

* * *

Jack's heart nearly broke into a thousand pieces when he saw the little girl, now five years old, holding her head in her arms. Her little shoulders were shaking uncontrollably; she was probably crying.

He made a tiny snowball and aimed it at her elbow, so that it wouldn't hurt or startle her. It worked; the shaking stopped and she looked up curiously. Her face was still wet from the tears, her eyes bigger than usual.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you," Jack quickly said when he saw her shocked face.

He slowly climbed through the window, taking his sweet time so as not to scare her off. The last thing he wanted was to make her panick and scream.

"Wh-who are you?" Elsa asked, wiping away her tears.

"I'm Jack. What's your name?"

"E-Elsa."

"Why that's a pretty name... But why are you so sad today?"

She shook her head, averting her gaze. "Because I'm a monster. These powers... they're a curse."

"It's not a curse. It's a gift."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Watch this."

Jack flicked his wrist and suddenly, five little ice bunnies appeared out of thin air. They started playing with each other, leaving footprints of snow on the purple carpet. He could tell that the little girl was impressed.

Elsa's blue eyes became as big as saucers. "You...you can do that too?"

He smiled. "You bet! You just gotta have a little bit more fun. I'll show you."

Jack made another snowball, and with another flick of his wrist, it started snowing in the room. Before she knew it, the girl's bedroom had turned into a beautiful, white winter wonderland.

"Whoaaa..."

She had actually started to smile. Jack made a promise: he would make this evening unforgettable for this girl, so that she knew how special she really was.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be post-Frozen.**

**Next chapter:_ Even though she couldn't see him, she could still feel his presence..._**


	3. A Second Meeting

**A/N: Yay, the last chapter! This chapter takes place after Frozen. Enjoy! :D**

**Thanks: IceQueen3572, Possibility, Frozenlover55, Naomi92, Kurenai no Musha, Gracialoveme, sdphantom10, YoruichiGoddessOfFlash, Lovetoday2012, and CommanderofInsanity. :)**

* * *

_~ Even though she couldn't see him, she could still clearly feel his presence... ~_

* * *

Elsa frowned. Something didn't feel quite right here; a few seconds after Anna had left the room, it became a little too cold. It couldn't be her own power, because she now knew how to control it. No, this was something else entirely...

Before she could stop herself, she said, "Is anyone there?"

Elsa gasped. Even though she couldn't see him, she could still clearly feel his presence...

Suddenly, a layer of frost appeared on her desk. Out of that frost, two little bunnies freed themselves and came to life. They started chasing after one another.

"What in the..."

That was when she remembered again; the same thing had happened years ago. It was the handsome, pale, white-haired young man who wore no shoes.

"...Jack Frost?"

As if on cue, he appeared in her room. "Hi there, Elsa. It's been a while."

She was at a loss of words. It had been years since she had last thought of him. He hadn't changed at all; his skin was still pale, his white hair as flawless as ever, and his shoes were still missing.

"But- I thought..."

"Let me guess, you thought I wasn't real?" Jack said. "A scattered dream perhaps?"

Elsa could only nod.

Jack, however, didn't seem to be offended at all. "Yeah, I get that a lot. But let me assure you that the opposite is true. In fact, I've been keeping an eye on you for quite a while now...but not in a creepy way."

This earned him a hearty laugh.

"I was hoping you could give me a tour, if you're not too busy? Meanwhile, I could prove you that I excist."

"Oh uh...sure. Why not."

Elsa made sure to introduce him to Anna first, to make sure he wasn't a figment of her imagination. Besides, there were so many things she had to ask him now that she remembered again that she wasn't the only one with these powers...

* * *

**A/N: It's probably a bit of a sudden and short ending to the collection, but I hope you still enjoyed it.**

**Review Shout-Out: Guest, Lmb111514, Possibility, Frozenlover55, Gracialoveme, sdphantom10, YoruichiGoddessofFlash, and anyone else who might read and review after this. :)**


End file.
